


Jacket.

by 𝓛𝘃𝖓𝒅ᵣ (NPR)



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), F/F, Light Dom/sub, Mild Blood, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, ramyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28610607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NPR/pseuds/%F0%9D%93%9B%F0%9D%98%83%F0%9D%96%93%F0%9D%92%85%E1%B5%A3
Summary: Eve is jealous by nature, and nothing grounds her like Akali.
Relationships: Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 100





	Jacket.

Evelynn tended to get jealous over the smallest things.  
Someone praising her Akali, someone trying to touch her Akali.  
People looking at her Akali.  
She wanted to hide with her girlfriend, in some rural place, preferably for a few decades, but they couldn't disappear.  
K/DA was a blessing, it gave her Akali, and at the same time a curse because she needed to share her with others.  
Currently, the flame of jealousy was fuelled by a photographer.   
They were standing in a brightly-lit studio and Siren was in a sour mood, invisible under the mask of professionalism, but existing. Also, she wanted to decapitate the whole photoshoot crew for, in fact, two reasons.  
One, they were taking photos of her girl, and nobody was good enough to look at her.  
Secondly, they dressed her in a black suit.  
Elegant pants, shirt and jacket caused BSOD in Evelynn’s brain when she saw Akali in the dressing room, and from this moment onward her focus disappeared.

Then there they were, in a dressing room again, Maknae struggling to undress. She just wasn’t used to tight, elegant pieces.   
Siren helped her out. She threw clothes aside, ready to bask in the nakedness of their bodies.  
But no.  
She took a few steps back, lifted one piece of clothes from the heap.  
There was a dangerous gleam in her eyes, and it usually had one of the three outcomes: she wanted to sing, to fuck or to kill.   
“What the fuck, Eve?”  
Jacket found its way back on Rogue, with a swift motion of lasher.  
Akali got dressed, fully aware she will have her answers soon.  
She was an object of Evelynn’s darkest desires, subject of violence and passion, inspiration and muse, and now Eve had a fire in her eyes. She wanted her right now, right there, almost naked, with only expensive jacked on.  
Her body, along with soul, belonged to Evelynn. Just serving her, adoring her.   
She could submit or fight, and the latter was the last thing in her mind.  
“It’s not right.” The Plain, white bra landed on the floor in shreds, leaving an unobscured view of creamy skin. “Now it’s good.”  
There was a precise cut between Akali's breasts; a drop of dark blood slowly descended on Demoness's waiting tongue. Slide of the glass-smooth muscle produced an electric sensation, spreading on the skin and wandering down her spine.  
Evelynn was a brutal creature, and every cut, every bruise was like a love confession.   
There was yet no limit on suffering they could share.   
It made them both crazy without failure, every time.   
"Eve, we are in a public place." It was a question, unsaid but understood. Clawed fingers flickered on pale nipples.   
Cold metal made them hard.   
Demoness took off two of the claws from her right hand. Left palm embraced her lover’s jaw.   
"Open."  
Akali knew what would happen; it wasn't the first time, after all. A Pair of expensive jewellery was inserted in her mouth, flat on her tongue. Sharp tips prodding at the soft flesh of her cheeks.   
"Ehhe."   
"Nobody will enter. You should remember by now, I barely tolerate people looking at you."  
Hand graced smooth expense of sensitive skin with caresses and scratches, wandering down, straight into modest briefs.   
Akali wasn't into fancy underwear unless it was worn by her goddess.   
"Darling, you are dripping."  
Rarely Evelynn used fingers to make Akali come; she preferred to immerse in taste on her tongue, or to use a strap if she wanted to see heavenly expressions caused by gradually rising pleasure.   
Now, she needed to do without it, but an opportunity to observe an amazing lady on her mercy was simply irresistible. Warm softness under her fingers almost makes up for lack of taste.   
Akali kept eye contact — long ago trained to do so without order if Evelynn was looking at her.   
In the beginning, holding the intense gaze of non-human eyes was impossible. But she learned.  
"You behave so well."  
Evelynn wanted to beat her black and purple, but it was out of the question for now.  
They needed to return home, and her Akali should not be out in public in the mindset she submerged into after intense pain.  
Small circles rubbed in slow pace were not enough; a movement of hips urged Siren to pick up the pace.   
If Akali wanted something, Eve was ready to give it, plain and simple.   
Orgasm washed over Rogue, turned her legs into a sponge. Happily, a lasher was circling her waist, holding her securely. There was pink foam in her brain right now, did Eve ask her a question? She didn’t listen, there was a wave to ride.  
End of pleasure crashed into her with the power of bone-crushing stones,  
Painful hold over her jaw disappeared, claws plucked out carefully. Thin threads of saliva followed from her mouth to warmed jewellery, until it sank in a black hole of Evelynn's purse.   
"Hey, Eve, can I go back to the floor?"   
"No."

Akali was cocooned in a blanket, watered, kissed into a boneless pile of happiness and there was an instant ramyun on the nightstand, a plastic cup full of hot water, noodles soaking.   
Thank spirits, nobody was home when they arrived, Eve carrying her bridal style from the garage to bedroom. Otherwise, they would hear an earful about acting like animals in public.  
Because of course, those legs were uncooperative after good sex.  
A Cloud of smoke materialized next to her, then turned into smooth arms and a beautiful person. Simple wooden chopsticks clattered on the edge of the colourful cup.  
Eve grew a habit of feeding her ramyun after sex, every so often stealing a little for herself, and it was perfect.  
As she explained once, sharing food was speaking to the most primitive parts of her, and Akali understood.  
Evelynn trusted her.  
Jacket, stolen from the set, was safely stored in the wardrobe.  
She might never wear it in public, but damn.  
Eve liked it.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't put odd things in your mouth, please.


End file.
